My Russet Angel
by brunescocuiles
Summary: Against the wishes of Sam, Jacob and Seth have become mates. The pack has grown increasingly intolerant against their relationship, which causes them to leave. In doing so, Seth hopes to find happiness, freedom, and pleasure as they wander together and encounter many interesting people. Warning(slash) Seth POV


**You may recognize this story from Braxton58, however I deleted it off of that username and made a new one. I felt like I started the story when I was too young. I feel like I'm a more mature writer now and I can convey what I want my audience to feel better. Thanks a million to all of the people that have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story in the past. You guys keep me going. Thanks:) I do not any of the characters in this story**

* * *

I laid down against the ground, allowing the grass underneath me to reshape itself around my body weight. Even though I knew that the air around me was almost freezing, I didn't shiver. The soft grass felt like velvet under my skin.

The sky above me was unbelievably clear, which was something that didn't happen often in La push. The stars were absolutely gorgeous, with sweeping majestic blue swirls and a dash of yellow stretched across the sky along with splatters of magenta. Exquisitely beautiful. But there was something that was obstructing my view of the awesome sight.

When I gazed up to the jeweled sky, there was a face between my eyes and the sky. It was not only a face, it was a remarkable face, a face that I couldn't seem to pry out of my head.

I heard the approaching thoughts before I heard the footsteps that accompanied them. The sound was only a faint whisper in the silent night. I quickly changed my train of thought, thinking instead of the gentle rushing of the waves hitting the cliff's wall.

I wasn't surprised that he followed me here. He has been mulling over this conversation for days, waiting until he was exactly sure of what he wanted to say.

He came into my line of sight about eighty yards away, the wind gently ruffling his russet-brown fur. His tawny eyes glinted in the moonlight as he spied me, laying on the ground with my tail curled around my body.

_Wrestle match, _he thought.

He ran four quick bounds and launched himself into the air, becoming a dark, twisting shadow as he wheeled gracefully between me and the moon. He then bared his teeth just as he landed a few meters away from me, and leapt on top of me.

We both rolled in the ground as Jacob bit as my throat, though he found no success as I swiftly slapped him off of me with my paw, causing him to fly back onto the edge of the cliff. I was almost sure that his weight would cause the cliff's edge to collapse.

He laughed a barking cough as he coiled his body, ready to spring again.

_Didn't expect that did you Sethy-Wethy? _he asked in mental laughter.

I sighed and laid back against the grass, with my tail curled around my body.

_Seth? _Jacob asked as he stood out of his coil.

_Mmh? _I asked weakly.

He then lopped over to my side, his tail lightly brushing against my face as he did so.

_It was a joke,_

_I know_, I sighed.

_ Sam says that I should leave you alone. He thinks that it would be better for the pack._

I knew that this was going to happen. I've been so happy over these past few days that something had to come and balance it out. It was always something keeping me in depression. I had forgotten how it felt to not feel tired constantly, or not to be up one minute and down the next. Will I feel this way forever?

_Not with me around _he assured me as he laid down next to me, nuzzling my cheek as he walked by.

A blue star, considerably brighter than the surrounding, caught my eye. It had a larger glowing halo then the rest of the stars that I could see. It reminded me of Jacob. He was like a star, guiding me through the black cosmos of this new life with him.

_And we'll shine forever _he assured me again as he nuzzled against me.

The rest of the pack were a cluster of stars that were light years away from us, and they orbited around a black hole, Sam. He was slowly stripping the light out of the other stars before sucking them in entirely, leaving no light.

_You should be a poet or something_

_Are trying to be funny?_

_No seriously, I swear you have the most interesting way of saying things_

I pondered on that for a minute.

_Do you know what I'm talking about? _I asked.

_Not really, but I'd love to know_

_I'm talking about how we are isolated from the rest of the pack. It's like we're in our own little world and the rest of them are distant. Sam is in his anti-gay agenda and while the rest of the pack were open to us, he's starting to pull people into his trap. Have you noticed that Jared and Paul don't even look in our direction without a glare?_

_I couldn't care less about them to be honest. They're just assholes. As long as we have each other I'll be happy to get through this with you _he thought

_What if I wasn't around?_ I mused

He laughed a barking cough.

_Then I would just punch him right in the throat_

I joined him in laughter, then sighed.

_Maybe we should leave _I suggested.

_We can't run away from all of our problems_

_But this is different, It encompasses our entire life. Our entire life is wrapped around this problem_

He sighed as well. _I know what you mean, but let's stick around for a little longer_

A little?

_So if I left, you'd follow?_ I asked.

_I'd follow you wherever you want to go. I mean, I'll leave whenever you wanted to, whether if I wanted to or not. I have to be with you._

_I love you_ I blurted out the thought. It was the first time that I've ever told him this. It might of been unexpected, but it felt right to say it. Just to let it be known.

_As I love you_ he purred the thought. I felt warm waves wash down my body as he thought those words. It felt as though his love was warmth, comfort, and protection. It wrapped around me like a glove and I was just beginning to flex my fingers and brave the cold that was against us.

_We'll make it through together _There was a vision in his mind of someplace in the arctic in the midst of a snowstorm, with a sandy brown wolf trudging through the snow. In the darkness of the storm the wolf glowed yellow, it's brightness cutting through the night.

_You should be a poet _I proposed.

He laughed and rolled over onto his legs, his tail brushing against my face as he did so. I got up on my legs and arched my back in a smooth rolling motion, a yawn escaping my jaws.

There was a picture of his bed in Jacob's mind as he began to walk away from the cliff's edge. I followed closely behind him. We trotted through the quiet forest, his tail brushing lovingly against my snout every now and again. I caught up to him and nuzzled my cheek against his neck, my teeth grazing the skin just behind his ear. His large frame shuddered as he shifted back into his human form about fifty yards from the house.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish pup." he said with a sideways smirk as I shifted.

"Whatever," I taunted as I playfully rolled my eyes. My fingers quickly untied the cord from around my calf and I slipped the sweatpants around my waist. Jacob slid his cargo shorts over his bubble butt, which I couldn't stop looking at.

"Nice ass,"

"Nice bulge," he said as he looked back at me with that same smirk.

He made a motion for me to be quiet as he slowly opened the front door, peering inside the house before inviting me in.

The T.V was still on and Billy was laying on the couch, snoring obnoxiously.

"Just like I left him," Jacob whispered as he turned the T.V off.

I followed him to his bed, which made the majority of his room, and folded the covers on top of us when he slide in the bed, his chest against my back.

"You're so warm." he whispered in my ear as his fingers traced the curvature of my side until it rested back up to around my abs. My breathing hitched at the motion. I could imagine that he still had that same smirk on his face.

His hands grabbed my chin and turned my neck up so his lips could reach mine. The kiss was soft and passionate, our tongues only caressing together for a few brief seconds before he brought his lips to mine in a chaste kiss one last time.

"Goodnight cub," he murmured softly as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer towards him.

"Goodnight my alpha," I whispered before closing my eyes.

The grey light from an overcast morning filtered in through the sole window in his room. I moaned and rolled over to my side, hoping for more sleep. I was too groggy and dazed to even think about getting up.

A rough hand shook me just as I was floating into sleep.

"Damn you're still in bed?"

"No I'm on fucking Mars." I growled.

"Ooh, someone is a little touchy in the mornings."

When I didn't respond to him I felt this massive body jumping on top of the bed, directly next to me. Before I could defend myself Jacob threw the covers off of me and pinned my arms down and lowered himself in between my legs.

"Oh my gosh," I groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"You need to calm down sir." his lips touched mined for a few seconds before he pulled off.

The kiss was enough to get my morning wood to start throbbing against his crotch, causing me to whimper under him.

"That noise drives me crazy." he whispered in ear, grinding his crotch against mine. Another helpless whimper escaped my lips before his tongue was in my mouth. This kiss was different from the goodnight kiss. It was wild and passionate, our lips making wet smacking noises. My legs wrapped around his waist as he grinded harder against me. I moaned in his mouth and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling it roughly from the roots. Once again, his lips stopped moving before mine.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed. Jacob seemed happy about the tone of my voice.

"Don't get offended, but you have morning breath. Bad."

Even though that was something that could be fixed easily the pain of rejection left a slight tingle in my chest as he raised off of me. That's when it had first came to my mind.

"Where's Billy?"

"Out fishing with Charlie," he said, leaving the room. "There's an extra toothbrush for you on the bathroom counter."

I sighed as I got up to trudge to the bathroom. The face in the mirror was tired and angry looking. Jacob chuckled as he walked in with me, his toothbrush already in his mouth.

"You look pissed," he commented before he started to brush his teeth.

I quickly squeezed out a rope of toothpaste and brushed next to him. It was awkward in the small bathroom, he had to stand at a weird angle for both of us to spit. I worked to comb my fingers through the tangles in my hair, trying to straighten out the mess. Jacob ran his hands under the running faucet and smoothed down his hair with water, before shaking it off like the dog he was.

"What was the point of that?" I asked, curious. He shrugged. Such a typical Jacob response.

When we stepped out of the cramped bathroom he lifted me into his arms, carrying me like an infant. I allowed him to do it, I thought it was cute. He sat me down in one of the two kitchen chairs.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly, in a better mood since I first woke up.

He looked lost for a minute.

"Uh, I don't know. What do you want to eat?" His brow furrowed.

"I'll find something. If I waited on you to make something I'll probably starve."

He rolled his eyes as I poured cereal into a bowl.

"Would you like some?" I offered him as I popped the dry cereal in my mouth.

He rolled his eyes again. "Just eat,"

I sat down at the small table, his eyes on me. Every few bites I'd raise my head to look up at him and his eyes were on me, the entire time. I felt self conscious as I chewed loudly.

"Is that any good?" he asked, eyeing my breakfast with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Well, it definitely isn't a three course breakfast. There's no eggs, no pancakes topped with fruit or anything like that." I teased back.

He chuckled. "Don't give me that shit. We have eggs and pancake mix here."

"But you can't cook though."

"How do you know that?"

"You tried to make breakfast for the pack once. The pancakes were a melted ass piece of shit."

We both laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. It was pretty bad." he smiled.

"Speaking of the pack, is there a meeting today?" I asked, my mood becoming more drab as I mentioned them.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't. Nothing much has happened in the past few weeks. To be honest, I don't even know whats the point of having these meetings."

"What do you mean?"

"We never see any action. Nothing interesting goes on here. It's just the same old thing over again. One of the Cullens might wonder too close and then they cross over to their side. That's it,"

"Which is why I say we should leave this place." I mumbled.

Jacob sighed. "Here we go again. Didn't we already talk about this?"

I ignored his question.

"We can't just run away from things when life gets tough. You can't live like that. Besides-"

"Besides _what_? Like I said before this just isn't some simple little problem. The tribal laws say that the spirit warriors are supposed to protect the tribe. How the fuck are we supposed to protect the tribe when the fucking protectors don't even want us there?!" I yelled suddenly.

"Fuck the tribal laws!," Jacob yelled, walking towards me. "What are we supposed to protect the tribe from? Vampires? They don't ever cross the damn line and they'll never cross the line so there's nothing to protect this tribe from!"

"All the more reason for us to leave!" I stood to my feet.

"So I'm just supposed to leave my crippled dad here alone!? What about you!? Yeah, just leave your mom after she just lost her husband. I bet that'll make her proud!" He screamed in my face.

The pain stabbed me in my chest and drew a jagged line down my rib cage. I dropped my head, hoping that he had seen the pain etched across my face. Warm tears starting to roll down my face as I sprinted for his bedroom. I slammed the door and buried my face in a pillow. The nights that I had cried alongside my mother filled my head with those toxic memories.

I had barely sobbed for a few seconds before Jacob lifted me into an embrace. He lifted up a free hand and wiped the tears away.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered as he kissed my forehead. I tried to hold back the building sobs as I sniffled.

"It's okay," I managed to say, my voice faltering.

His hand lifted my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"I promise, wherever you go, I'll follow." his eyes were serious as he spoke.

I didn't feel like I would be able to speak without sobbing, so I pressed his lips to mine instead. His lips were very soft and warm against mine. The warmness that I felt around him crept up my spine and filled me as his biceps supported my back. It felt as though the wound in my chest was healing as fast as it would physically. He broke the kiss to lick the tears that were still on my face.

"I never want to hurt you like that again." He murmured sweetly.

My fingers gently caressed his hair and my thumb wiped away a tear that was forming underneath his eye.

"It's okay Jake, please don't feel bad. I'm fine" I assured him, holding back more tears. This was the first time that I had ever seen him cry.

"I just wish that you were happy." he said, the tears rolling down his face.

The sobs that I was holding back were starting to come out.

"I am happy,"

"You'll never be happy here. Don't lie. I know you'll never be happy here."

I sniffled. "As long as I'm in your arms, I'll be happy."

We stayed in each others arms for a long time, just holding each other until I closed my eyes and dreamt of us leaving.


End file.
